The present invention relates to a wiper device for motor vehicles.
Wiper devices, in particular for motor vehicles, are fixed with a tubular plate on a chassis of the motor vehicle. A wiper drive is mounted on the tubular plate, and its drive shaft through a transmission drives driven shafts which are supported in a wiper bearing, extend outwardly of the chassis of the vehicle and plugged on its wiper.
The wiper drive includes a motor and a transmission, from which a bearing member guides the drive shaft and extends in a bearing support. The wiper drive must be fixed in an axial direction and in a peripheral direction, so that the reaction forces of the torque to be transmitted can be taken up.
A support for the wiper drive is known in the prior art, in which three screw domes arranged on the bearing member of the transmission are located around the bearing support and have an inner thread for screwing the wiper drive with a receiving plate. Thereby a substantial distance between the center of gravity of the wiper drive and the receiving plate is provided. For suppressing the moments and vibrations produced in this way, the receiving plate, the bearing member and the mounting elements must be correspondingly thick and heavy. Furthermore, the known tubular plate for receiving the wiper drive can be composed of numerous components. This makes expensive their mounting and manufacture.